


It's a Blessing, It's a Curse

by lionessvalenti



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Blind Date, Canon LGBTQ Character, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't date a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Blessing, It's a Curse

Steve doesn't date a lot.

It's a challenge when you can read every eye twitch and feel every lie no matter how smoothly delivered. He can spot every one, from the polite little fibs to the boisterous claims. After a while, it's hard to hear the words through the lies.

However, sometimes he's too nice for his own good and he's on this blind date. It's just drinks, but it's at this pretentious night club, and while they're in the upstairs bar, Steve can feel the thumping bass below on the bottom of his feet.

Then there's Frederico. He's cute, chatting wildly between sips of his rum and Coke, and every other sentence out of his mouth is like a ping in Steve's mind.

He's a record producer. He fucked Adam Lambert at Burning Man. His stripper ex-boyfriend went to prison for murder. He has a nine inch cock.

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

Oh, big time lie.

Steve wonders if these lines work on anyone. The more Frederico talks, the more outrageous the lies get. Does he think it makes him more interesting? They've been sitting at this bar for two drinks now and Steve is certain he doesn't know a single truth about Frederico except for his name.

It seems obvious that Frederico's not after anything except a solid fuck. No one lies _that much_ if they want something real. These are just words to impress someone enough so they'll sleep with him.

"You're cute," Frederico says, and finally it's not a lie. "You want to come back to my place?"

The offer is genuine, but Steve imagines how that will go. They'll screw around with Frederico's decidedly _not_ nine inch cock, and when they're done Frederico will tell him how good it was, but it won't be the truth. It's just something people say.

It's a blessing, it really is, to see through the bullshit and read people for who they truly are. He doesn't get screwed over very often. But it's a curse because sometimes Steve wishes he could be a regular guy who has one night stands or could go on a first date without getting a migraine.

So Steve finishes his drink and shakes his head. "I don't think so." He doesn't like to lie, but in the name of manners he adds, "It was nice meeting you."


End file.
